


number forty-seven said to number three

by darcychick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mention of Rape (doesn't happen), Mention of Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison AU, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer; an inmate who pretty much runs the prison is enraptured by Sam when he first catches sight of him, but it's  not until two weeks later that he makes his move.</p><p>****NOW RE-WRITTEN AS A 10 CHAPTER STORY********</p>
            </blockquote>





	number forty-seven said to number three

 

I re-wrote this story and have turned it into a 10 chapter story- read it at the link below:

 

[No.47](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6266095/chapters/14357092)

 

 

-Darcy xo


End file.
